Doctor Who— The Bloopers
by MadeFromMagic
Summary: Well, not everything goes smoothly. Even in the Whoniverse— Well you all know that. But what about when it involves the actual Doctor Who characters filming the show itself? Crack!Fic sorta.
1. Midnight

**A/N**:_ Ooo, i've been a busy bee haven't i? Oh, that's a rubbish title, don't use that title... ANYWAY! Crack!Fic, Bloopers, What ever you want to call it I'VE DONE IT. This shows the extent of my boredom it 1:15 am. _

**Disclaimer**_: I'm writing fanfic for enjoyment. Really. _

* * *

Midnight, Ep 8, s4. ACTION!

Scene 3, take 1.

DOCTOR: I'll be back for dinner. We'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs.

DONNA [OC]: Its a date.

DONNA: Well, not a date. Oh you know what i mean. Oh get off!

DOCTOR: I never said anything...

DONNA: Alright, i'm done. *drops phone*

DOCTOR: Wait, Donna! You can't leave yet, you have to wait until i've been on a life threatening trip and return deeply affected by the events, in which you later comfort me—

DONNA [OC]: QUIT WHINING MARSHON BOY AND COMFORT YOURSELF.

DOCTOR: I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT FROM MARS—Oh you know what, just, just forget it.

DIRECTOR: Well done Doc, that's what, the fifth time this week?... can someone get her back? Please? I-I don't know what to do, I just direct things, I DID NOT DIRECT THIS. *Begins sweating nervously*

Xx

Scene 9, Take 1.

DOCTOR + SKY: Just stop it, all of you. Stop it, please. Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis. Shamble bobble dibble dooble.

DOCTOR: Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome—Wait, wait a minute, she's not repeating! She stopped! OH MY GOD, SHE STOPPED I FIXED IT, I AM EXTREMELY CLEVER!

SKY: Who said you fixed it?

DOCTOR + SKY: Y-you stopped! Wait, that's not right... you'd stopped you can't just not stop, that's not fair! SHE'D STOPPED! Fine fine, Oh Doctor—

DOCTOR: —How'd you get such amazing hair—

DOCTOR + SKY: —SHE STOPPED AGAIN. What you- I- WHAT! STOP ITT. OH MY GOD STOP IT, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE INFURIATED, JUST STOP. STOP. NO. STOPPPPP.

*Doctor screams in irritation. He's hit breaking point. He pushes the open button on the door, leaps out, and it shuts behind him. Everyone stares after him silently.*

DIRECTOR: So, yeh, he just leaped into Xtonic sunlight, probably won't regenerate and— What sorry? *Presses finger to earpiece* Its alright guys we managed to get him out before to much damage was done—Hmmm, ah ok.—Ok, so we had to drug him and yeesh, have you ever seen a Timelord high? No? Well you're about to see—

DOCTOR: I'MMM BACK! YOU MISS ME?

DOCTOR + SKY: COURSE YOU DID—Ohhh, SKYYYYY I MISSED YOU THE MOST!

*Runs up to sky and grabs her in a very tight hug.*

SKY: H-HEL-L-LP-P.

DIRECTOR: Yeh, urm can we get some help over here? Urm— *Two really big security guards pry The Doctor off sky*—Yeh, thank that'll do just, just put him down there, yep.

SKY: I'M OUT, NOPE. I CAN'T.

DONNA [OC]: I FEEL YA GIRL.

DIRECTOR: No, sky! Come on! Wait! Remember that mimosa I bought you that one time? Sky? SKY!— CAN SOMEONE GET HER BACK HERE?

DOCTOR: Youu guyyyysss. You crack me up. *Starts regenerating*

DIRECTOR: OHHH SHIIIIT. No, nooo, nope, someone stop that aswell! Doc, it's about 6 episodes to early for that honey— OH FOR GODS SAKE I HATE MY JOB.

Xx

Scene 9, take 2.

DOCTOR: How are we? Everyone alright?

*A flash, a glimpse of — ROSE. To CAMERA. Desperate, mute, but mouthing 'Doctor!'*

PROFESSOR HOBBES: ...Earthquake must be..— Wait, Doctor did you just see that?!

DOCTOR: What? *Turns to TV screen— Its blank.* There's nothing there!

*As soon as he turns away, it flashes back onto Rose.*

DEE DEE: That! There was like, like a girl! I- I think she was calling for you, it was on mute...

DOCTOR: *Looks back at TV screen, as soon as he does it flashes off again. Turns back* THERE'S NOTHING THERE!

*TV screen, Flashes back onto Rose. This time full volume.*

ROSE: DOCTOR! DOCTORRR!

DOCTOR: *He looks back to TV screen but again its blank.* Ok, who's messing with me? Is this some kinda sick, human joke? Did Nerris set you up for this? Hang on, she's not my friend...

HOSTESS: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD— WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE THE SOULS OF MILLIONS OF FANGIRLS WHO WILL BE SCREAMING THE WORDS ROSE TYLER DESPERATELY AT THEIR SCREENS, DOCTOR—

ROSE: *TV screen again* —DOCTOR, WOULD YOU JUST TURN AROUND— NOPE, nope I'm done, Donna gimme the dope I'm in

DIRECTOR: Oh my god, again, really? Do you all just hate me? I have toiled to reach this height in my career, and this is the respect I get– wait. *Presses finger to ear* Actually it's ok, she doesn't show up until near the end of this season so—

RIVER: Spollliiieerrrrrs!

DOCTOR: Wait is that— RIVER? YOU DIED! I SAW YOU DIE— WHAT THE HELL! GUYS! IT' !

RIVER: *Rolls eyes* Can we just skip to season 5 now?

DIRECTOR: Yeh, urm, speaking of, River you're not _actually_ supposed to be here— Wait how'd you even get here?...

RIVER: Sp—

DIRECTOR: OH NO, NO, WE GET ENOUGH OF THAT FOR 3 SEASONS.

DOCTOR: Spoilers.

*Everyone stares at him*

RIVER: Did you just steal my thing?

DOCTOR: I'm just saying, technicall—

SKY: OH MY GOD, IT'S MOVED ONTO HIM, HE REPEATED HER!

*Everyone starts panicking, hiding under seats, prying at the walls.*

DIRECTOR: Wait, that's later, la-la, later! Guys, save it for. Oh forget it.

RIVER: I, I don't have anything to say—

DIRECTOR: Oh surprise! Go home River.

*Another TARDIS materializes*

DIRECTOR: What it the name of—

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Helloooo! Ah, River, knew it was you who left that etching in the windscreen out there. Come along Pond!

AMY [OC]: OI, I THOUGHT THAT WAS ONLY FOR ME— Oh wait shes my Dau—

RIVER, ELEVEN AND DIRECTOR: SPOILERS!

DIRECTOR:*Calmly but obvious she's fuming* River, why is the Doctors Eleventh self here?

RIVER: *Shurgs* You told me to go home... my future self made that easier for you

TEN: Is that supposed to be me?

ELEVEN: Ooo now, that's spoilers. *Grabs River* Come along dear!

*TARDIS De-materializes*

DIRECTOR: *Cries*

SECURITY GUARD: Ma'am, would you like us to call a wind screen repair for your car?


	2. Dark Water

**_A/N: Just to mention, non of these are in order (though some jokes may be carried on from last chapter) it just relays on the episode I'm either watching that day _****_or what I felt like._**

* * *

_Dark Water, Ep11, S8_

Scene 14, Take 1. ACTION!

*Missy grabs The Doctors hand and places it on her heart(s)*

MISSY: Is everything in order?

DOCTOR: Who maintains your- Wait, Wait a minute... YOU HAVE TWO HEARTS. WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE A... TIMELORD? I'M NOT THE LAST ONE! OH MY GOD, OH. MY. GOD. *Leaping up and down enthusiastically*

MISSY: *Looks around awkwardly* Urm... That wasn't supposed to happen...

CLARA: I have no idea what's going on, I'm starting to re-think this whole 'companion' thing...

DONNA [OC]: I FEEL YA GIRL. *Sky cheering in background, along with Rose Tyler*

DOCTOR: OH MY GOD, BUT CLARA, CLARA, SHE'S A TIME LORD. A TIME. LORD- Hang on what? You-you- CLARA TAKE THAT BACK! *Pouts* AND DONNA YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER BEING MY COMPANION- Oh. Oh shit...

DONNA [OC]: What? what was that?

DIRECTOR: *Laughing nervously* N-nothing Donna dear, just, just go home. *Pauses* And Rose, please stay in the alternate universe I really can't deal with an extra hole in the universe being ripped open, It's really not in my job description... as where many things not... *begins sweating*

MISSY: So... I don't know what to do now...

DOCTOR: *Grinning so wide it's sort of creepy* YOU'RE A TIME LORD! NOW WE CAN ALL GO GALLIVANTING ON ADVENTURES! CLARA IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! *Grabs Missy and Clara's hands starts leaping up and down*

MISSY: *Looks around kind of uncomfortably* Yeah, mate I don't do urm, gallivanting or leaping... I just kind of take over the word... *Grins weakly*

DOCTOR: *Suddenly freezes and stares at Missy.* Wait. What?

MISSY: There we go! *Smiles evilly and gives the director a thumbs up*

DIRECTOR: Right... Can. Can we just try that again?...

Xx

Scene 14, Take 2. ACTION!

*Missy grabs The Doctors hand and puts it on her heart(s)*

MISSY: Is everything in order?

DOCTOR: Who maintains your heart?

MISSY: My heart is maintained by The Doctor.

DOCTOR: Doctor Who?

MISSY: *Stares at him trying to keep a straight face then bursts out laughing* Y-YOU SAID IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT. *Continues laughing hysterically*

DOCTOR: What? What did I say!

MISSY: *Laughing so hard she finds it difficult to speak* Y-you s-said. *Laughing for a moment* D-Doctor- Doctor Who! *Tears streaming down face* That's, the title of the show... And I can't even *Laughing so hard no sound comes out*

DOCTOR: What? There's a show? *Looks around as if he only just noticed all the cameras surrounding him* WHY IS THE TITLE DOCTOR WHO? I'M THE DOCTOR! IT'S DOCTOR ME! THERE'S NO WHO ABOUT IT!

MISSY: *leaning against the wall and laughing hysterically* Y-Yo-You said it! You actually said it!

DOCTOR: Doctor who? *Grinning widely*

MISSY: *Laughs even harder, almost shrieking*

CLARA: I, I don't understand? You have a name right? I'm so confused right now, it's not even that funny?...

CLARA: ..So can I just, just go home now?

MISSY: *Curled in a ball rocking whilst she continues laughing*

DOCTOR: *Yelling in Missy's ear* DOCTOR WHOOO? DOCTOORR WHOOO!

RIVER: *Poofs in*

DOCTOR: NO RIVER NOT REALLY, DON'T SAY ITTT! *Leaps towards her as she begins to say his name*

RIVER: *Crashes into the ground* -OWWW! DUDE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ME I'M NOT HERE, AND NO YOU CAN'T DO THE WHOLE 'I always see you' SPEECH AGAIN! *Sobbing in the distance*

CLARA: Is that River? Didn't she like, die, or something like that...?

RIVER: CAN A DEAD GIRL HAVE NOTHING? Why is my being dead such an issue? *Sighs and points at a crying with laughter Missy* She's not a welcome droid.

DOCTOR: What?

RIVER: I'd say spoilers but, I'm dead so.. No point really.. You'd think being you're wife an all, someone would find a way to actually save me. Yanno. That would be nice, less tragic, happy, even. *Glares directly at Steven Moffat*

RIVER: Anyway, whoo, it's me River, hello sweetie Blah blah. Ok. Whatever. Bye. *Fades away (Again?)*

DIRECTOR: Umm, so that was, urm, interesting. She's still mad about that, then? Even after a mimosa? Yeesh.. Ok, so, Good try guys, not really what I was looking for... But... Yeh.. *Glances at Missy*

MISSY: *sprawled face down against floor, laughing into the ground*

DOCTOR: *Points to Missy* Shall we just pry her off the ground then?

DIRECTOR: *Sighs then just nods*

Xx

Scene 15, Take 1. ACTION!

*Seb opens the doors and lets Danny go first into the night air with emergency vehicle sirens wailing in the distance.*

SEB: Bit of fresh air. Do you good.

DANNY: Why's it so cold here?

SEB: And the Wi-Fi is better out here. Don't know why.

DANNY: Wi-Fi?

SEB: Yeah, still a bit spotty, but basically

DANNY: You have Wi-Fi here?

*Seb is calling something up on his tablet computer.*

DANNY: You. You have ipads in the afterlife?

SEB: *Stares at Danny then sighs* Ok, so. A) This is the twenty first century, really. What where you expecting. b) It's the afterlife basically anything can happen. WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRISED YOU'RE DEAD THIS IS HEAVEN OR WHATEVER AND THERES WI-FI AND IPADS DEAL WITH ALRIGHT MATE?

DANNY: *Looks awkwardly to side then nods*

SEB: *Suddenly smiling again* Listen, another big question. Have you ever killed anybody?

DANNY: I'm close to.

SEB: *laughs awkwardly* Right. *Pauses then leaps off balcony*

DIRECTOR: FOR GODS SAKE. Danny, chill with the death threats... You know how he over reacts, give the therapy a chance!

SEB: *Flashes back beside him* Right so where were we? *Smiles.*

DANNY: What- How?

MISSY: *Flashes in, grabs Danny by collar* LOOK, JUST TAKE WHAT HE GIVES YOU, YOU'RE MESSING MY EVIL PLAN UP HERE!

DANNY: *Nods* Ok.

MISSY: *Smiles* Ok, TOODLES! *Flashes out*

DANNY: What evil mistress says 'toodles'?

SEB: I've just learnt to role with it, that's life, you know? *Starts hyperventilating*


	3. Death in Heaven

**_A/N :_**_I'm making the ones with Missy involved more random as she's totally insane and it basically reflects her character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Duh. The Song used below is Hey Missy by Legs Nose Robinson._

* * *

Death in heaven, Ep12, S8. ACTION!

DOCTOR: Nice bow tie.

OSGOOD: Bow ties are cool. Big smiles, and no—

*TARDIS materialization*

DOCTOR: What the hell, Kate did you figure out how to fly my TARDIS or something?

KATE [OC]: Hey! I haven't made my awesome entrance yet!

ELEVEN: *Sticks head out the TARDIS door* Did someone say 'Bow ties are cool? *Smiles*

OSGOOD: *Looking completely confused* Me. B-but how did you know that... You just got here!

ELEVEN: *Holds up physic paper* This. Its been acting up lately, catching random thoughts. Only usually happens when i'm in that particular spot so i don't—

TWELVE: You are here, you idiot! *Angry face (So basically his normal face, but more intense ygm?)*

ELEVEN: Ah. You're me? I went scottish, really? I blame pond.

AMY [OC]: OI!

ELEVEN: Still not ginger though, are we...

MISSY: Wow. Aren't you charming... *Turns to Twelve* You really let yourself go. Though, with that get-up, I understand why you wanted such a drastic change...

TWELVE AND ELEVEN: OI!

ELEVEN: Who the hell are you Lady?

TWELVE: *Leaps in front of Missy in attempt to hide her. Obviously fails.* Ummm, a-a friend. Well. Not really a friend more of you know, a mortal enemy.. But anyway that's spoilers— I swear if River comes out of that TARDIS...

ELEVEN: *Looks inside* Sorry dear...

RIVER [OC]: Fine...But if another version of you steals my catchphrase again!—

ELEVEN: *Panicked* No River put that gun down we won't be needing that, it wont happen again, I promise, cross my hearts! *Makes a pointed look at Twelve who nods, eyes wide*

MISSY: I'm sorry, what have I actually missed here...

TWELVE: Well to be fair, no one actually thought you'd show up again.

ELEVEN: HA! So, it's someone from the past! Is it—

TWELVE: SP— *Gets knocked out by Missy*

OSGOOD: Did you just help?

MISSY: Hey, look! If anyone's going to kill him, it's me. Besides, I need him for the rest of the plan to work otherwise what would be the point? Seriously, you think i'll let some random girl —whose named after water by the way— who has a gun spoil my majestic, genius, flawless, plans? I simply helped for the benefit of me.

OSGOOD, ELEVEN AND KATE: Righhtttt...

KATE: *Who at some point entered* You do realise you just made it less believable by over explaining it?

*Silence*

MISSY: *Changing the subject, the sly gal* So, is that bow-tie guy supposed to be here or...?

DIRECTOR: I don't really care anymore I've kind of given up all hope. *Smiles brightly, fakely.* KEEP GOING GUYS YOU'RE DOING GREAT! *Breaks down crying*

MOFFAT: Did I take the script too far for her to handle? Is my writing too complex? Is that possible?

MISSY: Just a tad... I think this a very emotional experience for her. We need to cut her some slack, poor thing.

ELEVEN: So, i'm just gonna... Go... *Slowly closes TARDIS door and it de-materializes*

TWELVE: Hang on, was she just considerate of another person?

*Everyone stares at Missy*

MISSY: *Looks around awkwardly* Umm... *Claps hands* GO BOYS, GO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

*Cyber men start moving again, people start shrieking and running away— Except for that one guy whose still trying to take selfies with one of them*

DOCTOR: *Gasps, basically starts panicking like before.*

KATE: GET HER!

*Two soldiers grab Missy who seems to just be grinning manically*

OSGOOD: *Leans to Missy and whispers* Nice job saving your dignity.

MISSY: I'll kill you later.

OSGOOD: *Eyes widen, slowly steps away.* O-kay...

*Somewhere in Time and Space, in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS*

RIVER: *Looks up* Spoilers.

DOCTOR: What was that dear?

RIVER: Oh, oh nothing.

Xx

MISSY: *Sings* Hey Missy you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Missy. Hey.

OSGOOD: *Starts humming tune under her breath*

MISSY: Excuse me. Hi. Can i tell you something really important?

OSGOOD: *Still humming*

MISSY: Hey! Stop it. Listen to me!

OSGOOD: *Singing* Oh Missy, what a pity you don't understand...

MISSY: What are you doing?

OSGOOD: *Singing* You're messing with The Doctor, not playing with your friend..

MISSY: Excuse me, stop that!

OSGOOD: *Singing* Oh Missy, you're so crazy, can't you ever see

MISSY: Hey!

*Doctor suddenly appears along with Kate.*

DOCTOR, KATE, OSGOOD AND THE GUARDS: *Singing* It's Time Ladies like you Missy!

MISSY: *Shurgs* Eh. *Singing* Oh what you do Missy, do Missy!

OSGOOD: *Singing* Don't break his hearts Missy!

*Everyone stares at Osgood, who hasn't realised everyone has stopped and is still humming.*

OSGOOD: *Slowly fades out humming, everyone is looking at her.* Oh..

DOCTOR: What?

OSGOOD: I-I don't know...

MISSY: What the actual hell?

DOCTOR: For once I actually agree with her.

MISSY: Thank you love.

DOCTOR: Yeah, don't get used to it.

KATE: I'm just gonna go back..

DOCTOR: Right behind ya...

OSGOOD: C'ya...*Clears throat awkwardly*

MISSY: *Shurgs again* I actually liked the song.

*Osgood and Missy go back to humming quietly*

MISSY: Oh oh, wait!

OSGOOD: What?

MISSY: I have to tell you my secret now.

OSGOOD: *Glances at the stairs where Kate and The Doctor just vanished up* Right. *Leaps on stairs and climbs quickly*

MISSY: She'll be back.


	4. Deep Breath

Deep Breath, Ep1, S8, ACTION!

DOCTOR: They're cross. They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross. They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows. That's Scot. I am Scottish. I've gone Scottish?

BARNEY: Oh yes, you are. You are definitely Scots, sir. I, I 'ear it in your voice.

DOCTOR: Oh no, that's good. Oh. *He practices the long rolling Scottish 'oh' sound.* It's good I'm Scottish. I'm Scottish. I am Scottish. I can complain about things, I can really complain

AMY: *Blue light appears and so does Amy* And so can I, Doctor.

BARNEY: *Looks pretty terrified and makes a run for it*

DOCTOR: WAIT, I NEED YOUR COAT! *starts crashing after him but freezes suddenly* Amy? Amelia Williams? But- But you're in 1938... What the hell?!

AMY: I heard Scottish, I came. *Smiles*

DOCTOR: *Frowns* It's so unfair, you're Scottish _and_ ginger! All I get is grey, look at all this grey! *Grabs at hair*

AMY: Oh stop moaning grumpy face! Oo, actually I can't say that now because it's true...

DOCTOR: OI, IT'S THE EYEBROWS ALRIGHT!

DIRECTOR: As lovely as this reunion is, can we stop the Scottish banter before you-know-who pops ups up -Hmm, yes sorry? *Presses finger to earpiece*- *Sighs* yeah, it's too late now.

DOCTOR: Wait, who are you talking about...

MISSY: *Appears in blue light like Amy* HELLL-OOOO!

DOCTOR: *Silence, staring blankly, then* Who in the name of Rassilon are you?

MISSY: *Grins* why, I'm... *pauses* I'm your future Wife.

DIRECTOR: SOMEONE PUT UP THE DAMN FORCE FIELD, I CAN SENSE THE VORTEX MANIPULATOR ALREADY.

SECURITY GUARD: *Nods then slams a red button labelled simply with the word 'RIVER'*

RIVER: *Flashes in* YOU! *Immediately flashes out*

DIRECTOR: *Sighs in relief*

DOCTOR: Was that –

DIRECTOR: No.

DOCTOR: Yes it was, that was –

DIRECTORS: N O.

DOCTOR: Okay then... *turns back to Missy* So erm, future wife? No offense lady but...

MISSY: *Rolls eyes* Oh, you're always _so_ picky aren't you, by the way have you seen your eyebrows?

DOCTOR: LOOK LADY-

MISSY: *Mockingly cowers* Oh no, help, help, there's a raving Scotsman about to attack me!

AMY: Hang on a minute was that my Daughter- *Blue light engulfs her and she's gone*

MISSY: That was odd... and convenient. *Grins creepily again*

DIRECTOR: Can I get one of those for that one too?

*Blue light engulfs Missy and she's gone.

DIRECTOR: *Thumbs up* Thanks guys.

*Perched on a railing are, Nine, Ten and Eleven grinning down.*

TEN: No problem!

ELEVEN: s'alright!

NINE: It was absolutely fantastic, it really was. *Smiles really widely*

TEN AND ELEVEN: *Stare at nine*

ELEVEN: Geronimo! *Smiles, grabs Fez and places it on head*

TEN: Allons-y! *Grins 100 watt smile*

TWELEVE: I can't believe that used to be me...

NINE: Eyebrows.

TWELEVE: Ears.

NINE: Why you *Nine is about to lounge at Twelve*

DIRECTOR: SOMEONE GRAB HIM!

*Security guards grab Nine restraining him*

Nine: *As he's being dragged away* THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY NOT FANTASTIC!

Xx

DOCTOR: Sleepy?

STRAX: Sir?

DOCTOR: Bashful? Dopey? Grumpy.

*Seven dwarfs March along in front if them*

Dwarfs: *Singing* We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig though our mine the whole day through we dig dig dig dig dig dig dig it is what we like to do!

DOCTOR: *Jumps up and down excitedly* Look grumpy it's your friends! all 13 of you! Hang on...*Ponders for a few moments* Ohh, yes I forgot to count you, stupid girl I am. 25!

STRAX: Shall I disintegrate them sir?

DOCTOR: No! Why would you do that to your own porcupine family!

SNOW WHITE: *Skipping after Dwarfs* La laaa laaaaa

DIRECTOR: Sorry, is this the wrong set, I don't, I don't understand... *Sweating*

DOCTOR: *Guesting to snow white* Ahh Clara there you are!

CLARA: I'm Clara!

DOCTOR: *stares at her for a brief moment then shakes it head* No, no you're not! Don't lie to me boy!

CLARA: EXCUSE ME?

DIRECTOR: Too far, TOO FAR, *Dodges chair* Clara dear, just, just calm down. PUT THE SOUFFLÉ DOWN!

VASTRA: Can I go home now?

JENNY: Me too.

STRAX: I suggest we blow them to smithereens!

Xx

*Pulls hair from Clara's head*

CLARA: Ow!

DOCTOR: Sorry it-

CLARA: Did you just pull my hair out?!

DOCTOR: Yes, but Clara-

CLARA: You. Pulled. My. Hair. Out

DOCTOR: If you'd just let me explain-

CLARA: LISTEN TO ME MATE, YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE FACES THEN GO PULLING MY HAIR OUT-

DOCTOR: -CLARA-

CLARA: -Now, I understand this might be a 'difficult time for you, but you. Do. Not. Pull. My. Hair. Out. GOT IT?

DOCTOR: Urm Clara?...

CLARA: What! WHAT IS IT?!

DOCTOR: *Looks around at the robots that have all stopped eating at are staring at them*

CLARA: Oh.

DOCTOR: They know we're different now, if you'd just let me explain then-

JENNY: *Crashes into restaurant, blows every single robot up.*

DOCTOR: Jenny!?

JENNY: Hello Dad. *Smiles*

DIRECTOR: Okkkaayyyyy, lovely father daughter reunion, my so many reunions today... Jenny dear, can I just ask, just a small question, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

JENNY: What, I can't drop by on my ole father?

DIRECTOR: YES, WHEN HE DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE DEAD! you don't understand how long it's gonna take to explain this to him, oh my god, my life is in shambles-

DOCTOR: Woah, woah. Hang on. OLE?

JENNY: Um, well I thought you'd noticed...

DOCTOR: No, No that's it. IM OUT. *Storms out* DONNA, ROSE, SKY, WAIT UP!

DIRECTOR: I CAN'T, NOPE. GUYS I'M COMING TOO, I SURRENDER. *Sprints after Doctor*

CLARA: *Looks at Jenny* Now what?

JENNY: *Shurgs* We, we could always make our own show?

*Stare at each other, then slowly grin.*

CLARA: SOUFFLÉ GIRL!

JENNY: THE DOCTORS DAUGHTE-

CLARA: Oh no, no that won't do...

JENNY: *Frowns* Yeah...

CLARA: What about... *Flares hands for dramatic effect* SPACE QUEEN.

JENNY: *Stares blankly at Clara. Then grins* I LOVE IT.


End file.
